


Looking pretty damn fly, if I do say so myself.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get dressed for a formal occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking pretty damn fly, if I do say so myself.

“I don’t want to go to some dress up party!” Ray complained as he tugged at his shirt. Geoff snorted from beside him, ruffling the younger man’s recently combed hair.

“It’s not a dress up party, Ray. It’s just a formal occasion.” Geoff explained as Jack huffed under his breath behind him. Ray grimaced as he felt Jack run the comb through his hair again.

“I’m in a suit, that’s a dress up party to me.” Ray insisted. “I hate this thing.” He continued to whine as the rest of his boyfriends got ready around him.

“Would you rather be in a cocktail dress?” Jack teased as he finished with Ray’s hair for the third time that night. The other men had a habit of ruffling Ray’s hair which was fine on any other occasion but not on a night where Ray had to look at least semi-presentable.

“I’d like that.” Michael added with a smirk and a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah? Well, you’re not seeing that. Ever.” Ray laid down the law, though he blushed when Michael only continued to smile at him.

 

 

“You can’t wear two different pairs of socks, Gavin.” Ryan groaned. Gavin looked up at him from where he sat on the bed.

“Why not, Rye? Nobody is going to see them.” Gavin pointed out. Ryan sighed, dragging the palm of his hand down his face slowly and deliberately.

“Because you just can’t and really, Gavin – one white sock and one with a cat on it?” Ryan continued his mini-rant. Michael joined Gavin on the bed, giggling as he tugged Gavin closer to him by the waist.

“Let him wear them, Rye-bread. I think it’s adorable.” Michael cooed. Gavin grinned, leaning over to kiss Michael gently on the lips for being on his side.

“Next you’ll be saying that the fact he’s wearing a t-shirt under his suit jacket is a good idea for a formal party!” Ryan fumed.

“Damn, I should have thought of that!” Ray chirped from the other side of the room, mentally scolding himself for not doing so.

 

 

Geoff rolled his eyes at his boys, rifling through one of their drawers to fine a nice, clean and ironed shirt for Gavin. It took him a moment to find one but eventually he did. Geoff picked it out and walked towards Gavin with a purpose.

“C’mon, you mingy little Brit. Put the damn shirt on.” Geoff commanded as he thrust it in Gavin’s direction. Immediately, Gavin kicked up a fuss. He stretched out in Michael’s arms, going limp and pouting.

“But I don’t want to – it’s uncomfortable.” Gavin whined like a toddler. Michael laughed from behind him.

“Yeah, but you’ll look great in it.” Michael reasoned. Gavin wasn’t as easily as deterred. It had been that same line that’d convinced Ray to get into a suit and, while he wasn’t entirely comfortable, Ray appreciated the coy looks his boys were shooting him.

“You’re either putting it on yourself or I will force you into it.” Geoff threatened. Gavin scoffed.

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try.”

 

 

As Geoff leapt onto the bed, grabbing at a squawking and flailing Gavin, Ryan and Jack remained oblivious. Jack had decided to go all out and had bought himself an adorable bow tie, one that Ryan was tightening as they stood opposite one another.

“You look amazing.” Ryan whispered appreciatively as he finished with the bow tie, running his hands down Jack’s suit. Jack grinned, chewing on his bottom lip coyly.

“Yeah? You don’t look to bad yourself.” Jack complimented. Ryan smiled back at him. Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to Jack’s cheek and he was about to turn into something much more until he noticed Ray standing awkwardly alone across the room.

 

 

Ray had been watching the giant wrestling match between Geoff, Gavin and Michael upon the bed when Ryan beckoned him over. Ray went happily, allowing Jack and Ryan to push him between them. Ray rested his cheek upon Jack’s chest as Ryan ran his fingers across his back to soothe him.

“You look amazing too, Ray.” Ryan murmured into his ear. Ray smiled, enjoying the praise.

“I still don’t like it.” Ray confessed. Jack laughed, tucking a stray lock of Ray’s hair behind the Puerto Rican’s ear.

“Don’t worry, you only have to wear it for a few hours. Then I’ll happily take it off for you.” Jack said, the last part nothing more than a growl. Ray couldn’t keep the gasp that followed from tumbling past his lips if he’d tried. Ray swallowed as Ryan’s hands travelled south, holding roughly onto his hips.

“I’ll get in on that.” Ryan whispered huskily into Ray’s ear.

 

 

Before they could go any further and turn Ray into mush, Geoff cheered victoriously.

“Yes! Right, who is ready to party?” Geoff asked breathlessly as he smoothed out his own suit. Gavin sat upon the bed, now appropriately dressed, wearing a disgruntled pout. Michael nuzzled his nose into the exposed skin under Gavin’s jaw to cheer him up. It seemed to work though Gavin was adamant about not showing it. Jack laughed at the three of them, stepping away from a flushed Ray and Ryan grabbed the younger man’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Let’s go!” Ryan called. Geoff began to leave the bedroom and the rest of his boys began to follow. Ray’s fingers curled tightly around Ryan’s. Ray hadn’t particularly wanted to go in the first place but now, with the promises from Jack and Ryan, he really couldn’t wait for it to be over.


End file.
